


broken and it's beautiful

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: some post s2 malex for day 1 of michael guerin week
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	broken and it's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are my own

“So, seen any good movies lately?”

Alex looked up, entertained at the question, before shaking his head.

“No Michael, I can’t say I have.”

“What? I could swear when you were dating Forrest, you were at the movie theater every other week.”

Alex sighed, “Forrest really loves documentaries.”

Michael snorted, “Should’ve known. So no Star Wars?”

The airman pouted, “No. Shockingly enough, he’s never seen them.”

“He and Valenti should get educated together,” Michael responded, his smile lighting up his face as he watched Alex laugh.

As the conversation died, Alex glared at the table in the Crashdown they were sitting at before he looked up at the only man he’s ever loved. _Still loved._

“Why is this so awkward?” He grumbled, before laying his head in his arms on the table.

He felt a hand touch his hair and let out a gasp at the contact, before lifting his head to see Michael looking at him with an amused look on his face. 

“Because we still love each other and don’t know how to actually communicate with words that aren’t biting with intent to hurt one another I suppose?”

“We need to go to a class for this type of thing,” Alex jokingly suggested before he got serious, “Or we go to couples therapy?”

Michael looked at Alex, digesting his words, “I think that would help.”

Alex was shocked that Michael would actually agree with him. Maybe they were growing after all.

“Really?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, I mean we’re both a little broken, but with therapy for our relationship and ourselves, I think we could make it work. You don’t need to put up a wall Alex. You can be free. Your dad isn’t here. Take a breath, smell the fresh air and try.”

Alex felt his eyes get misty and he quickly wiped at them. Michael pretended he didn’t notice the reaction before he grabbed Alex’s hands.

“You don’t have to stay, but what do you say to a milkshake?” The suggestion made Alex’s stomach growl and he nodded.

“With fries?” 

“Yes, I’ll even let you dip the fries in our milkshake.” 

Alex smiled before he gave a confused look to the other man. “Wait one?”

“This is now officially a date Alex. We are sharing fries and a milkshake, with two straws,” Michael demonstrated by lifting two fingers before he asked for one of the waitresses.

As they waited, Alex leaned over the table and kissed Michael on the cheek before moving and aiming for his lips. 

Their lips crushed together and if it wasn’t for Rosa coming over and pinching Alex hard in the arm for their very public display of affection, they probably would have continued the kiss.

“Ow, Rosa!” Alex hissed, rubbing his arm where she pinched him.

“I’m very happy for you both, but Papi is going to have a heart attack if he sees you two making out practically on top of the table.”

Michael chuckled, “Point taken.” 

Alex looked on petulantly, and felt Michael grab his hand again.

“We can make out all we want later. After we talk of course.”

“Talk first, make out later boys. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a milkshake to make!” Rosa kissed both boys on the cheek before walking away.

“Can we watch Star Wars later?” Alex asked twenty minutes later as he dipped one of his fries in the milkshake.

Michael could only shake his head at the action before giving in to his boyfriend’s nerdy request.

“Yes, we can have an entire marathon if you want.” He regretted the suggestion as soon as he said it, but that regret soon diminished as he watched Alex smile so openly at him, looking like the 17 year old he fell in love with that he knew he made the right choice.


End file.
